


Aw Nuts!

by audrey1nd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Hallucinogens, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Making Out, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby accidentally drugs the whole camp with tea made out of the hallucinogenic nuts.</p><p>Podfic and written story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw Nuts!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after 2x08. Canon compliant.

Podfic: [Download link](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/podfidic/audrey1nd/aw%20nuts.mp3)

Clarke accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."

"I thought you might recognize it."

Clarke took another sip, laughing. She immediately started coughing.

"Careful," Bellamy patted her on the back.

"Mmm." 

They looked at each other.

"It tastes a bit like those nuts." 

"Yes." Bellamy chuckled. "I thought it was a bit odd, considering the circumstances."

"Wait, did you just drug me to double check whether or not they had made a tea out of the hallucinogenic nuts?"

Bellamy giggled and put an arm around her shoulders. The cup of tea was still cradled in Clarke's hands. "Shh, we don't want them to know. It's been far too long since anything good has happened. This could be comedy gold."

Just at that moment Raven walked over, looking down at them where they were sitting.

"Have you guys noticed anything weird going on? Abby and Kane are staring at each other and twitching their eyebrows. I'm a little afraid of what's going to happen next."

Clarke burst out giggling. "Eww! That's my mom you're talking about."

Raven shrugged a shoulder. Bellamy took her hand, pulling her down to sit between them.

"Raven," he sing-songed. "Abby drugged us all." He giggled. "She used the nuts to make tea."

Raven laughed, something which hadn't happened much lately. Wick was the best at getting her to cheer up, keeping her distracted with all sorts of projects that challenged her.

"And I suppose I get to babysit you now?"

Clarke held the tea out to her, eyes wide and pupils already dilated. "Or you could join us," she smirked, eyes mischievous. 

Raven and Clarke's relationship was slowly mending. As much as it hurt her that Finn was dead, Raven understood that Clarke had killed Finn to save him from a painful death. So clearly Bellamy had been right about the tea if it got Raven laughing at them.

Bellamy was holding Raven's hands in his and tugged on her hands. She turned towards him and he gave her a _look_ before leaning against her and taking the tea from Clarke's hands and taking a sip.

"And they gave it to all the guards," he failed to whisper, giggling as he said it.

"Well then," Raven took the cup and sipped, "I guess there's some fun to be had today after all."

Bellamy looked at her with wide happy eyes and smiled, his eyes glittering. He leaned against Raven and they passed the cup around between the three of them, Bellamy and Clarke leaning more and more on Raven until Clarke's head was in Raven's lap while Raven played with her hair.

And then all of a sudden Bellamy fell over, causing Clarke to start giggling again.

He looked up at Raven and Clarke with wide eyes from where he was on the ground. "You're glowing," he breathed and reached forward to kiss Raven.

Raven squeaked, but leaned forward and kissed him back. Bellamy drew back, smirking. She felt Clarke's fingers tangle in her hair and was pulled into a kiss.

Clarke blinked at her. "You taste like sugar," she giggled.

"I am not high enough for this," Raven mumbled to herself and stood up. "Come on you two, let's get some more tea."

Bellamy tugged on her sleeve from where he was lying on the ground. "Or we could go exploring." He waggled his eyebrows at them. "After all, I bet there's no guards on duty for once." 

"Or we could go back to my quarters," Clarke waggled her eyebrows back at Raven and Bellamy.

Raven put her hand on her hip. "Oh yeah? Since when?"

Clarke looked down at her hands and blushed. "Since I got back," Clarke looked up at Raven, still blushing. "And maybe we talked a little bit about how much we both liked you. But that was before everything and I get if maybe you don't want to," she said hurriedly.

Raven smiled down at her, tears in her eyes. "I don't know if it's you or these fucking nuts, but that is the sweetest thing someone has said to me since I came down here."

Clarke stood up, "Come here," she said, gathering Raven up in her arms. 

Raven looked up with a start as they heard yelling from the other side of the camp.

Murphy rushed over, "The adults have gone nuts, man," he panted out to Bellamy.

Bellamy giggled in response. "Nuts is right. Abby made tea!"

"Oh shit," Murphy gasped out. " _Everyone_ had the tea. _I_ had the tea." He looked around wild-eyed and then ran off into the woods.

Clarke just shrugged in response. "So, my place?" she said brightly.

Raven dissolved into giggles, still leaning against Clarke. Clarke nudged her shoulder against Raven. 

From where he was still lying on the ground Bellamy called out, "Can one of you help me up? I can't seem to move."

Clarke grabbed onto his arms and hauled him up.

Except his legs weren't quite with the program and he fell right back down, taking both Raven and Clarke with him. 

They lay there laughing in a row until they were gasping for breath.  
"Seriously?" Raven asked, once she'd caught her breath. "I was promised kisses, not lying in the mud because you can't walk. I left my crutches in my room, so there's nothing I can do to help."

"Well, I can take care of that," Clarke purred, and rolled over so she was facing Raven and pulled her in for a kiss. Raven grabbed the front of Clarke's shirt as they kissed, using the leverage to roll on top of Clarke and straddle her.

"What about me," Bellamy whined from next to them, eyes dark with arousal as he watched them.

"Only if you can get up on your own," Raven laughed, separating from Clarke who was now sitting up with Raven in her lap.

Bellamy rolled over onto his stomach, and while looking straight at Raven, pushed himself up off the ground with his arms before standing up and holding out a hand to her. He winked. Raven hit him in the leg before taking his hand and standing up. He extended his other one to Clarke who took it and stood up.

They walked towards the Ark hand in hand with each other, smiling.

Somewhere in the woods Murphy fell off a cliff.

The End.


End file.
